La ducha
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Johanna no puede ni ver el agua sin que el terror la invada, por lo que necesita "terapia de choque". Una ducha y un chico de ojos grises son los testigos del cambio. "Lemmon"


**Nota de autor: **Bueno, bueno, aquí estoy otra vez, os vais a acabar cansando de tanto leerme. Esta vez vengo con un fic de Gale y Johanna, que siempre me han pegado juntos. hacen muy buena pareja ¿no? ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

...

Abre el grifo y se retira. No deja que ni una sola gota de agua la toque. Observa como cae sobre el plato de ducha. Pasan minutos, quizás horas. Pero no se mueve. Se mantiene quieta mientras que el corto pelo de su nuca se eriza. Todo su cuerpo se estremece y nota como el terror invade cada poro de su piel.

Se muerde el interior de la mejilla hasta notar que el sabor metálico llega a su lengua. Siente que su dureza se desvanece y empieza a temblar. Se siente como una hoja seca en el suelo. Que tiembla por el viento. Eso es ella, una estúpida hoja podrida en el suelo.

Retrocede aterrada y su espalda choca contra los fríos azulejos de la pared contraria y se deja caer al suelo. Su mantra de _"puedo hacerlo" "puedo hacerlo" "puedo hacerlo" "puedo hacerlo"_ cambia. Sabe que no puede hacerlo. Y llora de rabia. Siente como si las lágrimas fueran ácido contra su piel. Porque duelen, incluso el agua de sus lágrimas le aterra. Por culpa de eso no podrá ir al Capitolio, a luchar, a matar a Snow y a todos los que le hicieron eso. A todos los que la rompieron. Porque Johanna Mason se siente como una maldita muñeca rota.

Llora sabiendo que está sola, que nadie podrá oír su llanto, que todos duermen, que mañana cuando se despierten ella volverá a ser esa chica cínica de pelo corto.

Pero se equivoca, en la zona de los aseos hay alguien más que oye correr el agua de la ducha cosa que a esas horas le extraña. Son pasadas las tres de la madrugada y nadie tiene un horario tan extraño. Ni si quiera los guardias. Gale abre la puerta de las duchas y allí no ve a nadie. Solo una de las muchas duchas dejando correr el agua. Resopla maldiciendo al derrochador y entra para cerrar el grifo y es cuando la ve.

Una hoja marchita temblando. La mira en silencio sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Nunca ha visto a Johanna así. Ella es fuerte, es aguerrida. Una luchadora, una vencedora. No ese juguete roto ahí tirado.

— Johanna…

Tiene que carraspear para que su voz suene, y aun así de la boca del chico de ojos grises solo sale un murmullo. Tampoco quiere acercarse demasiado. Sabe lo violenta que puede llegar a ser la chica del distrito 7.

Ella dirige su mirada hacia él, pero le ve borroso a causa de las lágrimas, y como todo el mundo lleva la misma maldita ropa le cuesta reconocerle. Pero cuando se seca las lágrimas violentamente con el dorso de la mano sabe quién es. El fotogénico primo, no-tan-primo, del Sinsajo.

—¿ Qué coño quieres?— espeta bruscamente reprimiendo las lágrimas.

— Nada, solo que…son más de las tres de la madrugada, no es una buena hora para ducharse…— Se acerca a la llave del grifo con la intención de cerrarlo.

— ¡NO LO CIERRES!— La voz de Johanna surge como un rugido.

— ¡¿Para qué, Johanna?!— Grita el chico también— ¡Ambos sabemos que no vas a meterte bajo el agua!— Resopla.

— Vete a la mierda Gale…— La mujer se levanta y le planta cara, furiosa.

—A la mierda no... — Dice sonriendo socarronamente—...me iré al Capitolio en un par de días, cosa que tú no harás. Porque esto…— Toca el agua—…te aterra.

La rabia de Johanna se concentra en su puño derecho. Toda la rabia que siente hacia sí misma y hacia las palabras de Gale, hacia el mismísimo Capitolio y hacia el cabrón de Snow. Y ese puño se estrella contra la cuadrada mandíbula de Gale. Él gime de dolor, pero eso no hace que la chica se detenga. Su otro puño viaja al pecho del chico. Cuando el derecho va a propiciarle un nuevo golpe, Gale es más rápido y agarra la muñeca de ella. Ejerce cierta fuerza, no demasiada, pero lo suficiente como para hacerle daño. Ahora es ella la que gime lastimeramente.

— Estate quieta, fiera…

—¡Suéltame capullo!— Intenta soltarse ella misma, pero lo único que consigue es hacerse más daño.

—Te soltaré cuando te calmes.

Vuelven a retarse con la mirada, durante varios minutos, sin decirse nada, con el único sonido del agua corriendo. Pasado ese rato, Gale le suelta la muñeca. Ella se la frota y la mueve en círculos, está dolorida.

— Ahora puedes irte. Déjame tranquila, ¿entendido?

— Necesitas ayuda, Johanna— Imita su tono de voz, cruzándose de brazos.

— Como abras esa maldita bocota, te juro que…

— ¿Que qué…?— sonríe de nuevo socarronamente, algo que sabe hacer muy bien, Johanna siempre ha visto esa sonrisa.

— Dejaras de ser el chico fotogénico— Le guiña un ojo, sacando de muy dentro ese sarcasmo que normalmente suele usar. Él no puede hacer otra cosa más que resoplar.

—No me refería a decírselo tu loquero— Resopla—Eres buena con las armas, rápida y lista, al equipo le vienes muy bien… Si contara algo de esto te volverían a encerrar, encanto. Y ni tú ni yo queremos eso ¿no?— ella niega con la cabeza sin llegar a creerse sus palabras.— Y ambos queremos que sigas en el equipo y que vayas al Capitolio a por ese hijo de puta ¿Verdad?

— ¿Ambos?— Susurra la joven intentando calmar su furia y su indignación.

— Claro, ya te lo he dicho, eres importante para el equipo.

— Si tú lo dices…— Susurra de nuevo— ¿Y qué pretendes hacer?— A Gale le parece ver de nuevo ese juguete roto que es Johanna Mason, pero no dice nada sobre eso, solo sonríe y mira la ducha.

— Hoy vas a ducharte

Su voz suena firme cuando se acerca a la ducha. Gira las llaves para regular la temperatura del agua. El vapor empieza a llenar la estancia casi inmediatamente después. Johanna siente como el terror la invade de nuevo y decide que ya ha estado el tiempo suficiente allí por lo que se dirige a la puerta. Pero rápidamente es interceptada por el chico del distrito 12.

— Intenta confiar un poco en mí. No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras…— Johanna resopla y se cruza de brazos.

— No confío ni en mi sobra— Se muerde el labio— Pero voy a darte unos minutos…

— Unos minutos…Está bien…

Gale se quita la camiseta y la deja caer al suelo. Johanna no puede evitar fijar su mirada en ese fuerte pecho y sus marcados abdominales, luego baja la vista por esa fina línea de vello oscuro que llega hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones. Se siente encender, y no precisamente por la vergüenza. No puede evitarlo, Gale es atractivo, demasiado para no fijarse en él. Atractivo y guapo. El chico lo tiene todo. Y ella lleva demasiado tiempo sin sentir unas manos posándose sobre ella para hacerla vibrar, por lo que tampoco puede evitar que su imaginación vuele, aún con el murmullo de la ducha de fondo.

— ¿Hasta donde puedes acercarte sin ponerte nerviosa…?— El chico habla cuando el silencio empieza a ser incomodo, que le mire no le molesta, pero no quiere perder el tiempo si es cierto que solo le da unos minutos.

— ¿Con nerviosa te refieres a aterrada?

— Algo así…— El chico sonríe.

— Pues…— Johanna da un par de pasos y aprieta los puños.

Se mantiene a unos cincuenta centímetros de Gale y de la ducha. Oye el agua caer, el sonido se le clava en el cerebro. La cabeza empieza a dolerle y empieza a hiperventilar. Tiene que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para evitar la tentación de salir corriendo.

— Bien…estás cerca…— El aliento del chico golpea la oreja de ella que ni si quiera oyó como se movía. Johanna se estremece cuando el pasa sus manos por sus brazos acariciándoselos. Asiente perdiéndose en la simple caricia.— Ahora vas a estirar el brazo y tocar el agua…

La mujer niega fuertemente con la cabeza porque eso le aterra hasta tal punto que no puede hablar. Intenta retroceder pero el cuerpo de Gale se lo impide. Intenta apartarse de él, pero uno de los brazos del chico le rodea la cintura. Le susurra al oído que se calme intentando guardar su propia calma ya que llegado a ese punto Gale también está nervioso, aunque es algo que él jamás reconocerá.

Tarda varios minutos en calmarse, o al menos en mantenerse quieta. Aunque Gale puede oír la respiración acelerada de Johanna. Ella sigue con los ojos cerrados, no los ha querido abrir en ningún momento. Ha tardado, pero consigue sentir que la cercanía del cuerpo de Gale es segura. En cambio el chico no confía en que ella se mantenga en su posición, por lo que mantiene su agarre cerniendo su brazo sobre la cintura de ella, su otra mano baja de nuevo por el brazo de Johanna, disfrutando la suave piel que se eriza a su paso. Entrelaza los dedos con los de ella y alza la mano mientras que le pide al oído que se mantenga en calma.

Un par de segundos después Johanna toca el agua con su mano por primera vez en meses. Gime e intenta apartar la mano. Se retuerce. Pero de nuevo Gale gana la batalla a base de susurros y de fuerza bruta.

Pasan un par de minutos de calma y respiraciones aceleradas cuando Johanna sonríe y mueve su mano como acariciando el agua. Gale sonríe de vuelta.

— Vaya, has conseguido mucho más que todos esos medicuchos…— Susurra ella.

Gira la cara y se encuentra la de Gale a pocos centímetros de la suya. Algo se contrae en su estómago y sabe lo que es aunque hace mucho que no lo siente. Sus ojos se clavan en los iris grises de él, que al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Johanna contra el suyo también tiene la misma sensación. No lo fuerzan, todo pasa de forma natural. Él inclina un poco la cabeza y sus labios rozan los de ella.

Eso enciende la chispa.

Johanna no se reprime y besa a Gale como hace mucho que nadie lo hacía. Devoran sus labios mordiéndolos para luego batallar con sus lenguas. Se las lamen y se las muerden. El pelo de Gale recibe la caricia de la mano húmeda de Johanna, que lo moja y lo despeina. Johanna consigue despegar el brazo del chico de su cintura pero no lo hace para escapar. Se da la vuelta y se pega más a él sin desatender su boca.

Su beso es incendiario, miles de fuegos artificiales explotan en sus bocas y corren como la pólvora por sus venas hasta sus respectivas entrepiernas que parecen empezar a despertar. Gale continua su camino mordiendo la mandíbula de Johanna, llega a su cuello, lo lame y lo muerde con fuerza, hasta que la hace gemir mientras que ella clava sus uñas en los hombros.

Cuando sus labios vuelven a unirse y sus alientos a mezclarse, Gale ve la oportunidad que estaba buscando para acabar de ayudarla. Puede salir mal, o puede salir bien. Las posibilidades de salir triunfante son escasas, pero no puede perder la oportunidad.

Sujetando firmemente la cintura de Johanna y entre besos da un paso hacia adelante. Entrando en la ducha.

El agua caliente golpea sus cuerpos, mojándolos. Johanna deja de besarle y grita. Grita desgarradoramente pegando todo su cuerpo al de él. Pero después de ese grito no hace nada más. Deja de moverse y hasta de respirar. Gale pasa la mano por el corto pelo de su cabeza y vuelve a susurrar suaves palabras de aliento. Nota como la mujer tiembla contra su cuerpo y se siente desfallecer.

—Maldito hijo de puta…—Quiere salir de ahí pero su cuerpo no le responde, lo único que hace es pegarse más al de Gale, aunque el agua siga cayendo sobre ella.

— Debes de reconocer que tenía razón…estas bajo la ducha…— Sigue temblando pero aun así le obliga a levantar la barbilla y la besa, la besa con pasión, aunque a ella le cuesta responder al beso.— No pienses en ello…es agradable…los besos lo son…

Continúa besándola con pasión, pero sin forzarla. Poco a poco la boca de Johanna se vuelve de nuevo receptiva. Le besa de nuevo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Intenta seguir su consejo y deja de pensar en el agua que resbala por su cuerpo. En su cuerpo mojado. Y poco a poco lo consigue. El agua no existe, la única humedad que siente es la que se está creando entre sus piernas. Y esa humedad aumenta aún más cuando Gale hace chocar su espalda contra la pared de la ducha. Vuelve a gemir impulsándose y rodeando la cintura de Gale con sus piernas. De esa forma el agua cae sobre Gale, pero no directamente sobre ella, aunque sí que miles de gotas le salpican, pero no le importa. Porque ya nadie puede apagar el incendio que se ha formado en su cuerpo.

Johanna lleva sus manos al pelo de Gale y entre besos tira de él con fuerza, luego muerde su labio, jadeando.

— Me las pagaras…— Murmura ella entre jadeos cuando el chico consigue deshacerse de sus dientes y pasa a usar los suyos propios sobre el cuello de ella.

— Eso ya lo veremos…

La muerde con más fuerza, succionando, marcándola. Johanna gime y ella misma tira del bajo de su camiseta empapada hacia arriba para quitársela. Las manos de Gale corren en su ayuda y su boca se separa del manjar de su cuello solamente el tiempo necesario para que la prenda pase por la cabeza de la chica. Gale lleva sus manos a los dos pechos desnudos de Johanna. Aprieta y masajea, ambos gimen al unísono mientras que sus bocas vuelven a luchar en una batalla que ninguno de los dos quiere perder.

Johanna vuelve a posar los pies en el suelo y sus pantalones desaparecen casi sin que ninguno se dé cuenta. No saben quién de los dos los ha desbrochado y quien los ha bajado. Pero ahora ella esta solo con su ropa interior, una simple tela de algodón la cubre, ésta se transparenta al estar mojada, dejando entrever ese lugar que es la perdición de Gale. Pronto lo abarca con la mano y aprieta con fuerza, luego sus dedos trabajan en el centro de placer de Johanna haciéndola gritar, esta vez de placer.

La chica gime grita y jadea. Se deja llevar hasta el cielo y ni siquiera está desnuda del todo. Cosa que a Gale le molesta, quiere recrearse en sus formas en toda su plenitud. La besa con furia apartando la tela blanca y metiendo dos dedos en su interior sin previo aviso. Johanna da un respingo pero de su boca solo sale un gemido más agudo mezcla de sorpresa y placer. Los dedos de Gale trabajan en ella. No le permiten pensar. Ya ni piensa que están en una ducha. Ya no sabe ni como se llama. Se deja hacer y explota. El placer le recorre desde su clítoris hasta la punta de su corto pelo. El orgasmo es tan intenso que las piernas le fallan y Gale tiene que sujetarla.

Pero el chico no le da tiempo a que su respiración se calme. Sus dedos no se apartan de ella. Y ella no quiere que lo haga. Le muerde buscando el botón de sus pantalones y en unos segundos consigue deshacerse de ellos. Se los baja junto con su ropa interior y es el propio Gale que quien termina de guitárselos a patadas. Los envía a saber donde fuera de la ducha. Johanna gime de anticipación al ver la poderosa erección del chico. Definitivamente lo tiene todo. _"Atractivo, guapo, bueno con las manos y una polla enorme" _Se siente afortunada en ese momento cuando su mano derecha recorre toda la hombría del chico del 12. También se siente poderosa cuando el muchacho gime su nombre al mover su mano más rápido. Le hace gemir y jadear. Sus labios dejan paso a sus dientes que atrapan los labios de ella entre gemidos roncos.

— Date la vuelta…

Es una orden que va a aceptar gustosa pero antes de que por sí misma la cumpla, Gale la coge de las caderas y la hace girar. Ella se deja hacer. Gime cuando la erección del chico choca contra su trasero cuando él se inclina para devorar su cuello. Ella no puede hacer más que apoyar las manos en la pared y dejarse hacer.

Gale no aguanta más y cierra el puño alrededor de las bragas de ella y tira. Las rompe y deja ante él la magnífica vista del pequeño y respingón culo de Johanna. Ambos gimen cuando él lo abarca con ambas manos mientras que muerde el hombro de la chica. Ella arquea más la espalda para sentir de nuevo el miembro duro del hombre, pero no tiene que hacer mucho más, ya que Gale se posiciona y entra en ella firmemente. Ambos contienen la respiración pero cuando ella se siente llena deja escapar un suspiro de placer.

— ¿Te gusta?— Susurra Gale socarronamente a su oído.

— ¿Tú qué crees, descerebrado?— Ella misma mueve las caderas para notar la fricción que debe de llevar a ambos a la locura.

El chico sonríe y coloca sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de ellas, la sujeta poseyéndola y empieza a moverse. Primero lento, suave. Dejando que la chica se acostumbre a la invasión. Pero el deseo es mayor y a los pocos segundos sus caderas se mueven como locas, chocando contra el trasero de la mujer.

Ella cierra los ojos sin intentar aplacar los gemidos. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y busca la boca de Gale que la recibe encantado. Se besan y se muerden mientras que único que se oye es el agua corriendo, sus cuerpos chocando con violencia y la sinfonía de sus gemidos.

Gimen, jadean y se muerden. Se comen el uno al otro. Cuando el orgasmo alcanza a Gale este de nuevo muerde más fuerte el cuello de Johanna, dejando una nueva marca de posesión. Ella gime aún más si es posible y él lleva su mano a su intimidad, la acaricia entre las últimas embestidas. Johanna sintiendo como se va a derrumbar deja que el placer la invada de nuevo, gritando el nombre del chico.

Cuando sus cuerpos dejan de moverse Johanna se da la vuelta aunque le cuesta por el vacío que siente en su interior en ese momento. Pero su boca vuelve a devorar la del chico. Ambos jadean y sus alientos se mezclan mientras que buscan que su respiración se normalice entre besos.

Gale se aparta de ella y da un paso hacia atrás, obligándola a imitarle. Ahora es Johanna quien está bajo la trayectoria del agua. La lluvia caliente golpea su cabeza y sus hombros. Sus labios hinchados intentan decir algo pero no lo consiguen. Busca las manos de Gale y cuando consigue cogerlas, ambos entrelazan sus dedos. Cierra los ojos y deja que el agua caiga sobre ella, recordando lo que acaba de pasar.

— Terapia de choque…— Susurra Gale— Ahora cada vez que estés bajo el agua solo tienes que recordar esto…— La besa de nuevo, esta vez dulcemente, como no lo ha sido ninguno de sus besos— Follar en una ducha es muy morboso.

...

* * *

¿que os ha parecido? ¿Me dejáis vuestra opinión en un review? gracias!


End file.
